The Frost Stone
by anuilin
Summary: A plot is set in motion by a mysterious force to destroy the Royal Family. Meanwhile a search is out for a dangerous relic, whose powers could spell doom for Hyrule. I would rele like feedback on this so PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

The assassin stared silently at the finely dressed man who sat across the table from him. The fire burned low in the hearth across the room casting a shadow across the man's smug smile while he slammed down a bag of five hundred gold rupees down on the small wooden table, the monetary equivalent to one hundred thousand rupees. The assassin didn't know or care who the man was, all he cared was that the man had a job and had paid well enough for it to be completed. It was a simple enough job, the recovery of an item and the murder of two men. Well the two men may be a problem, simply because of their positioning in society, but no matter he was being paid forty thousand rupees for each of them, ten thousand more than he had expected.

"So", the assassin started, "let me get this straight. I understand the two targets well enough, if not your reason or intention." _Then again, his reason or intention is none of my concern._ "But what of this object you require. I need more information on this."

The man, a noble of some sort the assassin guessed, said, "I know as little of it as you do my friend. I only know that it is known as the Frost Stone. I would suggest gathering information on it at the Library or Academy of Hyrule before setting out."

The assassin knew he was lying, after all if he knew so little of this stone then why did he want it, or for what purpose. But once again the assassin knew that such things didn't concern him, or really matter. He was only curious.

The noble stood up abruptly pushing the bag towards the assassin as if to seal the deal and said, "So then is our business concluded."

The assassin nodded curtly then added, "Do you want the two targets deaths to be dramatic or accidents."

The noble stopped and smiled before answering, "My good friend, do you really believe that anyone would think the deaths of King Harkinian and the Hero of Time at the same time to be accidents." With that said he strode out of the room.

The assassin laughed and opened the bag of rupees. He counted them just to be sure and then said, "A strange fellow and a stranger order."

"Yes", came an answer from behind him as two men strode out of the dark corners of the room seeming to have simply appeared out of thin air. They strode in to the table where the assassin was seated and flanked him.

"How shall we go about this job", asked one of them.

The other asked, "We are a powerful assassin guild but are the murders of the King and Link within our might?"

In answer the assassin sat silent for a few moments before turneing to them with a grin and saying, "Well my friends, we will find out wont we."

"Karac", he said getting one of the two men's attentions, "Ready your brigade and tell them to move into Hyrule Castle Town. Disguise them as traveling merchants, mercenaries, beggars; pilgrims to the Temple of Light. I don't care just make sure they seem like the rest of the trash that flows in and out of the city. Once they are there they will await my command.

Karac nodded and bowed, "Your order shall be carried out sir." He turned and walked out of the room his stride balanced and determined.

The assassin turned to his remaining soldier, "You my friend will send two researchers to the Hyrule Academy and the Library of Hyrule. Tell them to research a magic rune called the Frost Stone. Screen their research and bring to me only what concerns its history and its whereabouts. I don't want to know any of its powers." _I don't want to know what that noble plans to do with it._ His command finished the man left the room taking the same path his comrade just had.

With his orders being carried out the assassin sat back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him. _This is strange_, he wondered to himself, _this job could either spell eternal riches and power to my organization or its utter annihilation. And what of this noble what does he want and how does he gain from this job? And this frost stone?_

He laughed and shook his head, _Questions better left unanswered._

Rising from his chair the assassin tied the bag of rupees to his belt and put out the fire in the hearth. He then exited the dark room and entered the cold night outside. He had work to do.


	2. Young Love

Link kicked Epona into a trot and then again as the powerful horse picked up speed and raced away from the market town. Link's golden hair flew out behind him as he glided across the plains of Hyrule on his steed. He smiled down at Epona and patted her head as she galloped towards Lon Lon Ranch. They neared one of the many fences that cut across Hyrule Field and Link sucked in his breath while Epona left the earth flying over the barrier and coming down nimbly on the other side.

"Good girl", Link whispered in the horse's ear as he patted her head. Epona snorted in response and rose up on her back two legs neighing into the wind. Link smiled at his beautiful mount as they once again took off towards the ranch. Link made the excuse that he wanted to bring Epona there because she liked it but he knew the real reason. Malon.

Link couldn't take his mind off her. He had fallen head over heels in love the first moment he had seen her. He remembered walking into the ranch shortly after reclaiming the Forest Temple. She had been so radiant in her long dress her wild orange hair flowing about her. He remembered being enraged when he learned what Ingo had done to her and had devoted many weeks to reclaiming the ranch, all for his love. He knew that was the real reason why he was now racing towards Lon Lon Ranch at all speed.

His grin could've taken in his ears as he passed through the gate into the ranch and galloped down the main path that led to the coral at the center of the ranch. Sure enough standing at the entrance was Malon, beautiful as ever as she sang to the horses.

"Malon", Link yelled as he slowed Epona down.

Malon turned and grinned as she sighted Link, he felt his insides turn to mush at that smile. Malon ran up to him and Link jumped down off Epona. Malon ran up to him and gave him a huge hug laughing, "Hey Fairy Boy." Link felt a strange warmth fill him at her touch and he reluctantly let go of her as she pulled away.

"So…uh…how are you", Link asked suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I'm fine Fairy Boy", Malon answered, "What about you?"

"I'm great", he said with a grin then he blushed and added, "I mean…. I'm alright."

She laughed at Link and turned to his horse, "You brought Epona", she said with a smile as she stroked the horse's main of hair.

Link nodded at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything to say as he gazed at the woman he loved. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair, to pull her to him and tell her he loved her.

"What are you looking at", Malon asked pulling Link from his thoughts.

He immediately blushed again, "Oh nothing."

She laughed, "Oh Fairy Boy you're so cute when you blush."

He thought his heart would explode. _She thinks I'm cute, wait is that good._

She took Link by his hand and pulled him towards the house, "C'mon Link Daddy and Mr. Ingo are away at the castle making a delivery." She turned back to look him in the eye, "Were all alone."

Link's mouth dropped open as Malon pulled him along into the house. _Was that last comment supposed to mean something or am I crazy_, Link wondered as he ran along beside Malon. They entered the house and Malon started up the stairs. Link stopped for a moment to look at the cuckoos smiling as he remembered the game he used to play with Talon. He remembered that when Talon told Link he could marry Malon after he had won the game Link had been disgusted, girls had cooties after all, now he hated himself for not taking the offer.

"Are you coming Link?"

He spun around to see Malon at the top of the stairs and he grinned, "Just reminiscing." He came up the stairs and followed Malon into her room.

She plopped down on her bed and Link pulled a chair from her desk next to the bed and sat in it. He gazed at Malon lying on her bed and fantasies began to flit through his mind.

"So watcha want to do", asked Malon.

_I'm not sure you want to know,_ thought Link as he said, "I dunno, what should we do?"

Malon grinned and propped herself up on her elbows, "You can't think of anything you want to do while we're here, alone."

Link gulped and grinned, "Just exactly what are you suggesting."

Malon groaned and turned away, "Men", she grumbled.

Link laughed and then suddenly he was sitting on Malon's bed next to her. _How'd I get here,_ he wondered. Malon sat up and slid closer to him. They were serious now, neither one of them kidding around not wanting to ruin the moment. They leaned close to each other and Link caught a whiff of Malon's scent it was perfect, roses mixed with cherries.

The next thing Link knew, his lips were pressed up against Malon's. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her closer his other arm sliding around her waist. He lowered her to the bed as his hand slid under her shirt. Malon moaned and threw Link's cap to the floor and ran a hand through his golden hair.

Link pulled away from her for a second breathing hard, "Sorry."

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Don't be."

Link smiled and kissed her again more tenderly this time, "I love you Malon."

A single happy tear slid down her face, "I love you too Link."

Link stared into her beautiful face and asked, "Do you want to do this."

She nodded. He lowered himself onto her again and kissed her while her hand slid down to his waist loosening his pants. He helped her slip out of her shirt while he pulled off his own. A moment later her dress hit the floor and they were together.

Link held her to him kissing and touching her lovingly. His lips pulled from hers and traced soft kisses down her neck. Malon returned his embrace and moaned into his ear. Link had never felt such joy and love in his life. They moved together, one being. Finally Link gasped in release held Malon to him for a moment that seemed to last forever. He pulled back from her and smiled as he touched her face.

Malon stroked his hair and whispered, "Take me away from here Link. I never want to be without you."

Link kissed her again and answered, "You never will be."

They lay their a while kissing and whispering to each other, sharing the love each had secretly held for such a long time. Eventually it came time for Link to leave, as the King's Chief Knight he had to live in the castle and hold training sessions for his men. He knew he was late for the session scheduled for this afternoon and he had to hurry. He kissed Malon once more and promised his love as he quickly pulled his clothes on and left the house.

He strolled up to Epona filled with happinees. He patted his horse on the head and said, "I'm in love girl."

He climbed up onto Epona and kicked her into a trot as she ran towards the exit from Lon Lon Ranch. Link heard his name called and looked up to see Malon hanging out her window, looking more radiant than ever.

"Link", she called, "When can I see you again."

Link thought for a moment then yelled, "I'll come for you tonight, I want to show you something. Till then, _Lamast den Rialdo._" The last bit was in the ancient language of Hyrule. Link turned Epona about and galloped off towards Hyrule Castle. Malon felt her heart glow as she watched her love sweep across the plain.

………………………

Another set of eyes watched Link and Epona sweep across Hyrule Field, but his heart anything but glowed. He had watched the short exchange between Link and the girl and had seen through the window what had just transpired earlier.

"This could be interesting", the man said to himself, "quite interesting."

He turned away from the ranch and headed off, he had to report his scouting to his master. He had a feeling the commander would be very pleased with this development.


	3. First Blood

_ Year 122 After the Triforce- In the winter of the year 122 massive blizzards ravaged the country. Lake Hylia and the Zora's Domain froze over, Death Mountain was capped in snow. In the northwest the Guerudo Fortress was buried under ten feet of snow and the Haunted Wasteland became tundra. White wolfos attacks on the Great Ranch increased dramatically. At this time a relic of might, created by the sages to harness the power of the savage winter was created. It was named the Frost Stone._

The scholar's eyes strained to read the faded writing on the old parchment. The candles that lit up the massive interior of the Library of Hyrule cast menacing shadows across the mostly deserted room. Bookshelves bearing row upon row of ancient tomes towered about the room.

The scholar was surprised by the oldness of the story as well as the fact that he had never heard it. He quickly jotted down some notes on the entry including the page number and title of the book. He wondered what his commander would make of this knowledge.

………………………

At the moment his commander was strolling through Hyrule Market town with his lieutenant Karac. They were going over the plans they had made for the upcoming murder of the King and his Knight. At the moment the assassins were discussing the troops they had at hand.

"Well, sir", Karac said in response to his commanders questions, "We have ten soldiers in my brigade, eight male and two female. One of them is a bomb expert, six are well skilled in fighting, and the other three are skilled in escaping and infiltrating arts, such as the equestrian and climbing ones."

"Good, lieutenant. We shall divide your brigade, I will take five and you will take the other five. Your job is to handle the killing of Link. I will take the King. I will need two of the infiltrators, the bomb expert, and two fighters. That will leave you with four fighters and one of the escape artists. Make sure both groups each have one female member incase we need her for unique purposes. You pick the soldiers and inform my group to gather at the Temple of Time at midnight tonight.

"I shall commander. Anything else?"

"Yes, even though you are in charge of Link's death you will keep me informed with written reports. Do not deliver them to me by hand; in fact we shall never talk in this town again. Address your letters to a Mr. Donlin. If you see me do not act like you recognize me or try to speak to me unless it is an emergency."

"Yes, sir."

The two men turned from each other, Karac walking over to a stand to haggle with the vendor there while his commander turned down a back alley and entered the apartment where he was staying for the duration of the job.

………………………

The knights jogged around the lawn under Link's watchful eyes. Gone was his green forest tunic, replaced by shining red armor emblazoned with a lion on his chest plate. He wore a silver helmet that his golden hair flowed out of. A majestic blue cape with red lining adorned his back.

"That's good men", Link yelled out signaling for the knights to stop their jog. The jog was a warm up procedure that opened up every training session. Link had been late so the knights had begun practice with disorganized sparring instead of the usual run hence the fact that they were doing it now. Almost every one of Link's soldiers had known the reason he was late and hadn't wasted a moment in teasing him about it.

"Alright men, get with your sparring partner, we will engage in our slash patterns, then our thrust patterns, and finally our footwork. Begin!"

On his call the knights rushed at each other and started combat, in groups of two. Each group clashed together, one knight falling back and parrying with his sword or shield while the other launched three slashes across and then a downward chop. After the man had finished the pattern he fell back on defense while his counterpart now pressed in attack. They went through their patterns one after another for about an hour until they were done.

Link had barely broken a sweat by now but his fellow knights panted and wheezed many of them slumping to their knees the moment he called for the session to end. Link walked about the lawn commenting to each knight on his strengths and weaknesses. When he was finished he strode to the head of the group and addressed them, "All right men, as usual you did fantastic today you continue to prove that the Hylian Knights are the most elite fighting force in the world. We shall have practice tomorrow at the same time. Dismissed."

A single knight raised his hand, "Yes", Link called on him.

"Well sir", said the knight he had called on, "Will you be late arriving because of that pretty little ranch girl again." The group of knights burst in guffaws. Link laughed and said in answer to the knight, "Probably," That brought more hearty laughs as the tired knights broke ranks and went about their way.

Link walked across the lawn to the doors that led into the castle. After entering the great building he quickly made his way through the halls racing to get out of the building, once again Malon was on his mind and he wanted to make sure he was ready for tonight. He was moving so quickly he almost ran over Princess Zelda as she came around the corner.

"Whoa", he yelled as he spun out of her way. After the initial surprise faded they both burst into laughter.

"Where are you heading so fast, Hero of Time?"

"Oh, uh, no where really, what about you Zel?"

A knowing smile spread across her face, "I know where you're going, to visit Malon right."

"Maybe", Link said with a blush, _how could she know._

As if reading his mind Zelda said, "It's no secret around the kingdom that the beautiful maiden of the ranch favors you Link. Though it is heartbreaking to many women around Hyrule."

Link laughed in surpirse, "I bet it is."

Zelda smiled dreamily, "It must be a great thing to be in love, if only I could find some."

"What do you mean, Zel?"

"I hate every suitor that comes to the court, pompous knights, fat nobles, and that hideous Duke Ralain", that last name being the man who happened to be her father's military advisor. The obese man also happened to be dead set on winning the Princess' hand in marriage, much to her horror.

"Has he been bothering you again", asked Link. Since Link was the Chief Knight and Duke Ralain was the military adviser they usually briefed King Harkinian on matters of the army, and they usually disagreed. Neither Link nor Ralain had much use for the other and neither made a secret of it.

"No more than usual"

"Goddesses, if he was anyone else but a noble I would have his large ass on a stick", Link cursed.

Zelda giggled, always finding Link's sometimes course peasant vocabulary refreshing in the proper and polite atmosphere of the court. She patted Link on the shoulder and said, "Well I shouldn't you any longer Link."

Saying their goodbyes the two headed off on their separate ways, Zelda to her quarters and Link out to the exit of the castle. He strolled throughout the front lawn of the castle chatting with the guards as he headed towards the market.

He strolled over to a clock stone and hit it with his sword listening intently to hear the time. It was 2:00. _Damn, _Link thought,_ I still have a few hours. What should I do while I wait? I know, I'll get Malon a present._ He headed off again walking into the bustling square of Hyrule Market Town. He headed towards one of the vendor's who he knew sold fine clothes.

The swarms of people who haggled about the booth made room for Link, being the Hero of Time had its benefits. He surveyed what the vendor had to offer in terms of clothing. He saw some two piece outfits the man must've bought from Gerudos and Link snickered as he imagined Malon's reaction if he bought her some of those. He continued to scan the booth and then decided he didn't see anything he thought she would like. Turning away he walked out towards the fountain at the center of the square whistling to himself. He didn't seem to notice the quiet man who was following him.

………………………

Karac had stayed in the market square after his boss had left to get a feel for the area he'd be operating in for the next few weeks. He had been surprised when he noticed the target, the Hero of Time himself, suddenly appear on the scene. His assassin's instincts taking over him Karac had begun to quietly stalk the young man about the square, his intentions undetectable to even the most vigilant observer.

_What should I do?_ _I could go for the strike now, he would never see it coming. But would the commander approve, I mean, we were supposed to strike as a group, a planned assault but this is a huge opening. I could slash his exposed throat with my dagger and grab his wallet, make it seem like a simple robbery. That would still lend our brigade surprise when we go after the King. Yes, the commander would definitely approve of this, its creativity, quick thinking, and disguise, the three virtues of assassination as the commander always tells us. Goodbye, Link._

Having made his decision the assassin moved in for the kill. He slipped one hand into his belt pouch discreetly to grasp his knife while he strolled nonchalantly and quietly up to the fountain where Link unexpectedly sat. Karac began to withdraw his hand from his waist, clutching his dagger's blade in his hand to cover it up until the moment of the strike. He began to slide the cruel blade between his fingers as he slowly lifted his arm for the attack. He was only a few feet away from Link and coming at him from his blind side.

Now his arm was fully up in the air the dagger clutched openly and ready to strike. The assassin moved fluidly taking the next few steps quickly and in time with the downward thrust of his weapon. He saw the point of his knife flying towards Link's exposed jugular vein. He looked forward in time in his mind picturing the slight struggle as the blade pierced the skin, feeling the blood squirt onto his arm, feeling the weight of Link's body as he pushed him dead into the fountain, hearing him gasp his last breath, feeling his strike knocked aside and a tremendous blow hit his elbow breaking his arm.

Karac screamed in pain and his knife slipped from his hand. His other hand came around to grasp his snapped arm and he sunk to his knees in pain. Link was somehow standing before him having deflected the attack at the last second, then following up with a blow on Karac's arm which had broken the bone cleanly.

"That's not possible", the assassin gasped through gritted teeth as he winced from the fiery pain in his arm.

Link responded by snapping his leg out in a sudden kick, his heel connecting solidly on the assassin face, crunching his nose and drive his body flat onto the ground. The man's head smashed viciously on the cobblestones of the market square hard rendering him immediately unconscious.

It took a moment for the people around Link to notice what had happened, the couple who usually danced in the square stopped their waltz and the woman screamed as she saw the assassin lying unconscious with his arm bent the wrong way and blood flowing out of his head wound.

More people noticed and their was shouting and pointing as the crowd began to surge toward Link and the downed assassin. Before they could reach Link two guards pushed through the throng driving people aside with their shields and shouting for the people to stand back. The crowd obeyed backing away from the site of the attack.

One guard went to check on the assassin as the other went over to Link asking, "What happened?"

Link explained, "I noticed him following me", he gestured to the assassin, " So I sat here on the fountain to appear as a target. I noticed him approach and he drew a weapon so I disabled him."

The guard nodded believing Link immediately, it also helped when a little boy pushed through the crowd to yell, "That bad man tried to hurt Mr. Link."

The guard nodded to his partner and they hoisted the man up off his feet, "Alright we'll take this bastard to the dungeon, when he comes around we'll question him."

Link nodded, dazed. _Why_, he wondered, _that was no simple mugging. That man was a professional, an assassin. _His thoughts left him with one recurring question. Who wanted him dead, and why?

………………………

Consciousness returned to Karac slowly. He wondered why he was being carried and by whom. He also wondered quietly at the pain in his arm and nose. Thought returned to him suddenly. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out and he kept his eyes closed not wanting whoever was holding him to know he was awake.

He knew well the grip of guards, firm yet not cruel but in no way friendly. He also gathered that from the lack of noise or light, and from the echoing sounds of footsteps, that he was inside somewhere. Karac remembered the attack and felt enraged. Enraged at Link for foiling his assault and breaking his arm and nose and enraged at himself for such a rash act.

_I must escape,_ he decided. He regulated his breathing slowly to gather strength and let himself hang down a bit to increase the guards work. He bided his time gathering strength and waiting for the opportune moment when he could make his escape.

"Heavy son of a whore isn't he", said one of the guards.

"Yeah. We should just waste the bastard and be done with him."

"Then we couldn't get any information out of him though."

The other laughed, "Yeah, this little shit will be sorry when he wakes up."

_I definitely must escape,_ decided Kara, _I know the positions of my group and if they are revealed it could ruin the job and the organization. And I don't feel like being tortured right now._

He nearly laughed with glee when he felt one of the guards release him and say, "Here we are. You hold him while I open the cell."

Karac formulated a plan in his mind and waited, he heard the grating sound of metal keys being shoved into a lock followed by a screech as the guard pulled the rusting iron cell door open. Karac opened his eyes to see the man slightly bent in front of him as he pulled the door open and the other whistled quietly in no way suspecting what was to come.

Karac jumped up and kicked both feet off the guard opening the door's rump, the momentum propelling him and the guard holding him backwards. He heard the guard holding him's head connect with the wall in a sickening crunch. The man's grip turned lax and the assassin pulled out of it, the guard slid to the floor.

Karac rushed the other guard who was starting to get up and seized him in a choke hold, his arm around the soldier's throat. The guard dropped his spear and grabbed at the assassin's arm while twirling about trying to grasp him. Karac kicked in both the guard's legs dropping him to his knees. Then he pulled back on the soldier's throat with all his strength and didn't let go until he felt the man go limp in his arms.

Karac slumped against the wall panting heavily, exhausted from his exertion and the incredible pain in his arm. He rested for a few minutes deciding his plan to escape the castle, for he was sure that was where he was. Then deciding on a plan he went to work.

Later that night a hunched beggar wearing a face covering cloak crawled away from the square of the market and into one of the many alleys that sprang off from it. Slumping in a gutter the beggar fell flat. Then when the alley was silent the cloak was thrown off and Karac sat up in the gutter breathing heavily.

He laughed grimly and started off, heading towards the Temple of Time where he knew his commander was breifing one of the strike groups. He had been ordered not to speak to him except in the case of an emergency, but Karac had decided long ago that this was an emergency.


	4. A Night to Remember

Link had gone back to his room in the castle to wash up and get the jitters out of his system. It had been quite unnerving to realize that someone was out to get him. At first all he had wanted to do was stay in his room but then he remembered his date with Malon and decided that he wouldn't miss it for anything.

He had pulled on a new tunic, this one dark blue, and left the castle straightaway. It was getting dark as he exited the Market Town, only a few minutes before the gate was to be pulled up. He pulled out his ocarina and played the song that Malon had taught him those many years ago. He waited patiently for a few minutes and smiled when he saw his faithful horse Epona galloping towards him.

He walked up to Epona as she pawed the ground impatiently; he stroked her hair and whispered to her quietly before pulling himself up in the saddle. He started Epona moving towards the ranch and his waiting love. But he still couldn't fully get the days events out his head and he found himself nervously glancing around wary of watching eyes. But at the moment the eyes watching him were not planning an attack.

………………………

"That's the second time he's visited that ranch today", stated one of the two men who lay almost invisible in one of the many trees that dotted Hyrule Plain. They both had binoculars with which they were watching Link with.

"Yeah, and you remember what he and the girl did the first time", added the other.

The first man laughed, "How could I forget, the kid had no technique". Both men laughed. He then added, "Well if he meets her again this time we definitely have a development. Go report to the boss."

"But we don't know if he's gonna meet her this time."

"Trust me", answered the first man, "he will."

The other man slipped quietly from the tree and began making his way towards Hyrule Market Town. The man still in the tree knew that the gate was already up but that would hardly stop an assassin. He turned his binoculars back towards the ranch; he might get some more action he thought to himself.

"You better have your fun now Link", the man said, "cause in a little while you won't be able to."

………………………

Link slowed Epona down before they entered the ranch so as not to disturb Ingo and Talon who were probably asleep by now. He stopped Epona right beneath Malon's room and jumped out.

Up above him Malon waited in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about Link, her love, her hero. She combed her hair nervously as she waited for him. What had happened between them earlier had been like magic, it had felt so perfect. She smiled as she remembered Link making sure she wanted to continue, he was so kind and gentle. She laughed as she realized how in love she was.

She was surprised when she heard a bump on her window. She walked over to it and heard another thump. She opened the shutter and grinned as she saw Link standing underneath her holding some stones in his hand.

"Hey", he said quietly.

She laughed and said back to him, "Hey. I'll be down in a minute."

He nodded and turned around whistling to himself as he waited. A few minutes later he turned around as he heard the door to the house open behind him. There stood Malon wearing a pink dress that nicely showed her features without being too open. She was radiant to him.

She ran over to him and gave him a hard hug much as she had that morning. He laughed and stroked her face gently saying, "Someone's happy to see me."

She laughed and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "So what did you want to show me", she asked.

He pulled her towards Epona while saying, "It's a short ride away, I found it when I was a kid."

She smiled; he was so cute about the little places he had found while adventuring about Hyrule all those years ago. Link lifted her gently up onto Epona before jumping on himself.

"Hold on tight", he said before starting Epona into a trot.

"Gladly", Malon answered causing Link to blush.

They rode out of the ranch and Link turned Epona around and headed towards his old home, Kokiri Forest.

………………………

"Where in the goddesses' names are you going", the assassin asked no one in particular as he watched Link ride out of the ranch he had so recently entered. _Well,_ the assassin thought to himself, _he's got the girl with him so that means I was right. Probably out for a little romantic night, the boy's got style. Not much technique but good style. Too bad we have to kill him._

………………………

Link stopped Epona near the entrance to the forest. He dismounted and turned to help Malon get off. He told her, "We can't ride past here we'll have to walk."

She smiled, "That's fine."

Link took her hand and led her through the entrance and across the bridge into Kokiri Forest. They strolled through the quiet town of hollowed out trees. Link stopped at his old house telling Malon stories of his childhood before leading her to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

"Do you miss it ever", she asked him as they walked through the forest.

"Miss what?"

"When you lived here as a Kokiri."

Link laughed, "All the time. They were good times, but it's not that bad anymore."

"How come", she inquired?

He turned to her and smiled, "Cause now I have you."

She blushed deeply and Link laughed and then tugged at her, "C'mon its only a little farther. I found it when I was a kid wandering around in here. You'll only be the third person to know of its existence, the other two being Saria and me. You should feel important"

Malon laughed, he was so cute, then she pulled Link to her and kissed him passionately, when the kiss was done she told him, "I love you."

He smiled, "What was that for?"

"Nothing", she answered smiling back.

She leaned into him and rested her head on her hero's shoulder as they walked on in silence. After a little while of walking around and turning through the dark, quiet Link stopped with a fulfilled smiled and said, "Here we are."

Malon looked up from Link's shoulder to see what he had wanted to show her. It was beautiful; a small stream rolled in front of them and cut forward circling a small island. A knocked over tree formed a natural tree to the island. On the island a massive oak towered up into the sky and leaned quietly on a boulder. Malon smiled as she imagined a much younger Link running around the island and playing.

"How do you like it", Link inquired.

"It's beautiful", Malon answered.

They crossed the tree bridge onto the island and Link dropped a roll of blankets on the ground. Malon snickered when she realized there was only one set of bedclothes. She slid her arm around Link's waist and pulled him to her.

Their lips pressed together and Malon felt Link's tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth to let him in and kissed him in the same way. Link lowered her gently to the ground and slid on top of her. One of his hands slid under her pink dress massaging her thigh and then continuing higher up. Malon moaned in response and pulled Link's cap from his head running a hand through his shock of blonde hair.

Link slid the bottom of her dress up and began massaging her with both hands. Malon moaned loudly and responded by unbuckling his belt and slipped a hand under his waistband taking him in her hand.

"Do you like that", Malon whispered to him stroking him quickly with both hands.

Link answered in a groan of intense pleasure. He tugged his shirt off and jumped up for a moment to slip out of his pants. In the time he was undressing Malon pulled off her dress and lay there waiting for him.

Link lay back down on top and entered her. She moaned in response and grabbed at him. Soon they had both lost all direction consumed in the pleasure they both felt. They grasped and thrust and moaned. Finally Link leaned back and with a groan released himself into her.

He fell beside her exhausted and breathing heavily. They were both quiet for a moment before Malon rolled over and leaned into Link whispering to him, "I love you Hero of Time."

He smiled and responded, "I love you too."

………………………

Karac stumbled into the Temple of Time and saw his commander standing at the head of the ten assassins in Karac's brigade, explaining to them the plan for the assassinations. The ten assassins sat on the stone pedestal near the entrance and their commander paced around in front of them. Karac, upon realizing that he had accomplished his objective, fell to the ground from a combination of pain and exhaustion. A few moments later he felt something forced to his lips and drank in a sweet tasting liquid.

He felt a warm feeling spread through his body, this followed by a splitting pain in his broken elbow, he opened his mouth to scream but found he had no strength to. The pain ended as suddenly as it had begun and Karac opened his eye's to see his commander standing over him holding an empty bottle.

"What happened", asked his master calmly.

Karac related the whole day's events to his commander. His sighting of Link, the failed attack and following capture, and finally, his escape and decision to report." For a moment Karac wondered if his master would simply kill him right then and there but instead he only said, "Well, that complicates things."

The assassin sighed and closed his eyes as he thought to himself. A moment later he came up with a plan. He opened his eyes and began giving orders immediately.

………………………

"So, then the cuckoos were kind of pissed I guess and they just swarmed at me. I ran my ass off that day. It's kinda funny; I stood up to massive spiders and lizards but was scared of a few birds."

Malon burst into laughter, she and Link had been talking for a while lying there under the stars and now they had gotten to telling stories. She said, "I remember that."

Link smiled, "How could you forget, it was the day you met me."

She kissed him and said, "That's right, my little fairy boy."

He frowned and mumbled, "I hate that nickname."

She laughed and said, "That's why I love it." Link snorted at that.

Malon's eyes drifted across Link's body, he was incredibly well built, with nicely toned muscles and skin tone. Her eyes drifted down and she smirked with the knowledge that no other girl in the world had seen that part of Link. While she examined her lover's body her eyes were drawn to a cut on his fore arm. There were many marks of former injuries on the man, because of his adventures, but this laceration looked quite new.

Malon leaned over and pointed to the cut, "What happened."

Link had almost forgotten all about what had happened earlier, but now Malon's question brought it all careening back into his mind. His face grew tight and he answerded, "Nothing,"

Malon responded, "You're a bad liar."

"Hey, nothing happened", Link said rather snappishly.

"Fine", Malon answered, "I didn't know you liked to withhold things from your lovers." She smirked at the end of her statement to make Link know it was a joke.

Link sighed and said, "Fine I'll tell you." He then related the day's earlier events.

Malon gasped and said, "Oh goddesses, were you alright."

Link nodded and said, "Well I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Link expected Malon to be impressed that he had come out with her even after the attack, instead she hit him and yelled, "You idiot, why would you make such an easy target of yourself. What would you do if some one came after you right now when your stark naked."

Link blushed and muttered an incoherent answer. He found that her concern for his safety was much more touching than being impressed would've been.

Malon was quite serious now and said, "You should probably get back to the castle, its much safer there."

Link nodded and said, "Come with me."

Malon was taken aback, "What?"

"Come with me, come to the castle, I have a massive room, much too big for me there'd be plenty of room for you."

"But, what about the ranch. I dunno what Daddy would say."

"Well I could do some work part time there to make up for your absence and I don't think your dad wouldn't let you come live with the hero of time."

Malon was surprised, she knew Link loved her, but she couldn't believe he would do all this just to be with her."

"Well, it sounds good to me", she said, "I just need to clear things up with my dad. I bet I could be moved in a few days."

Link's grin could've taken in his ears, "Great. We should probably be going now, the sun will be up soon and we don't want Zelda or your dad worried." Malon found it slightly amusing that Link grouped Zelda in the same category as a parent.

The two young lovers quickly dressed and left their secret place heading out of the Kokiri Forest. Epona was waiting patiently for them at the exit and Link rode Malon back to the ranch. After Link had let her down and was about to head towards the market he heard Malon call to him.

"What is it", he asked.

"You never did tell me what that thing you said earlier meant."

"You mean, _Lamast den Rialdo."_

"Yeah, that."

Link smiled and started Epona into a trot as he told her, "It means: Your love is my Soul." And then he was gone racing across the Hyrule Field. Malon smiled to herself and laughed.

"I always knew he was the one", she said to herself as she climbed the stairs to her room. She fell into bed exhausted and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.


	5. Sacrifce

It was early morning; the red sun was just rising over Death Mountain and casting rays of light down into the Market Town. The light entered the Temple of Time, streaming through the windows to illuminate the dark hall. Within the assassins were finishing getting their orders and were about to leave.

The commander turned to Karac, his gaze freezing the man in place. "Do you understand your orders", he asked.

Karac nodded. _Do I understand? Yes. Do I want to do it? No. _And it was no surprise that the assassin felt some hesitance at carrying out his orders. But he knew that to disobey would be worse. Far worse.

Satisfied, Karac's commander turned to address the whole group, "So my faithful troops. Be at the castle this day next week. It will be the most eventful Royal Ball that has been held in a long time I wager." There were some sniggers at his sarcasm.

The assassins strolled calmly out of the Temple of Time, safe in their knowledge that Karac's orders would bring them perfect disguise, and allow them all the time they needed to prepare for the upcoming ball.

Karac's stride, as he left the Temple and walked down the stairs towards the awakening Town, was anything but calm. He wondered if he would die, if the Hylians would simply kill him once they had apprehended him. He almost turned and ran as he exited the town proper and headed up the path, the castle towering majestically in the distant.

His master trailed him a few yards behind, just to make sure he didn't have a change of heart. The assassin thought to himself, _I am sorry Karac, you were a good man, but you failed me here. I cannot give you a chance to fail again. _The assassin had no intentions of rescuing his lieutenant, unless a completely risk free opportunity presented itself. He wondered if Karac had known what his sacrifice would accomplish, would he have been more enthusiastic. The assassin laughed quietly, _Probably not._

Karac took a deep breath as he neared the gate. The guard looked up to regard the stranger and asked, "Can I help you sir?"

Karac, his face turning steadily paler, answered, "Yes. My name is Karac. I was once a follower of King Ganondorf Dragmire. I was the assassin who attempted to kill Link in the square and who then murdered the two guards and escaped. I am here to attempt to kill him again."

The guard was silent for a moment. Confusion, surprise, and fear crossed in his mind. At first he thought the man was either a joker or crazy. But then he recognized him and realized that Karac was not lying.

The guard brought his whistle to his lips and blew a long and loud note before yelling, "Intruder!" Then he rushed at Karac, who stood unflinchingly accepting his fate, and slammed him in the face with the butt of his spear. He straddled the fallen assassin and slammed him in the face twice more, rendering Karac unconscious.

A moment later two guards came rushing out of the opened gate and down the dirt path to where the soldier stood guard over the captured killer, a triumphant smile lighting up his face. He explained to his two fellow soldiers what had happened. Surprised and overjoyed the guards dragged the soldier to the castle where they threw him into the dungeon, under heavy guard, before reporting.

From his perch above the hill that he had climbed with a vine rope, the master watched the events transpire below him. He felt a small pang of sadness as he watched his once skilled lieutenant beaten unmercifully, but only until he reminded himself of the benefits of this sacrifice. Climbing nimbly down the vine the commander headed back towards the town. He had work to do.

………………………

Link rode Epona through the lowering drawbridge and into Hyrule Castle Town. When the gate guard noticed him he jumped up and ran after the horse and rider yelling, "Sir Link, wait."

Link stopped Epona's slow walk and turned around to acknowledge the guard smiling and saying, "How many times must I ask you guys not to call me Sir."

When the guard didn't laugh at their usual joke Link knew something was up. His grim face, that looked like it could've been set in stone, also tipped off Link. The guard stopped alongside Epona and told Link about the apprehension of the assassin and that Link was expected at the court for the trial. Link nodded grimly and thanked the guard before starting off towards the castle.

Link, finding himself longing to meet face to face his attacker, kicked Epona lightly to speed her. The great horse raced up the path to the castle blowing through the hastily opened gate. The horse and her rider flew across the front yard of the castle and entered through the main gate.

Link leapt off his horse before the handlers in the courtyard had even reached it and set off at a quick pace to the throne room. He pushed through the ornate golden doors and entered the room. Either side of the room was lined by grim faced guards. At the far end, across a long red carpet, sat King Harkinian looking very royal on his tall and golden throne. Princess Zelda sat his right hand wearing a beautiful red and black dress. Many nobles milled about the room to the sides and away from the throne including, Link saw, Duke Ralain surrounded by his usual group of Gerudo bodyguards. There were rumors that he paid them for things beside his protection….

But Link only took a quick observation of all this, his eyes focused on the hunched figure who knelt before the throne, flanked by two guards. Link narrowed his eyes and strode angrily up the carpet as the royal announcer said,"Now approaches Sir Link, Chief Knight of The Red Order."

Link ignored his title and the greetings of the people in the room, only acknowledging Zelda and the King with a curt nod. He walked up to the prisoner and pushed the guards aside and grabbed the assassin by the throat. With fire in his blue eyes Link pulled the assassin up and brought his face only inches away from his own.

"Why", Link growled shaking the assassin brutally and tightening his grip on the man's throat. "Why?" Link felt hands grasping at him trying to pull him off the choking assassin. Link, coming around and realizing where he was, let go and allowed himself to be pulled away. The assassin's cold eyes revealed nothing as he massaged his bruised throat.

Link was pushed gently into his seat at the King's left hand and watched intently at the proceedings, ignoring the unsettled looks he got from many people around the throne room, including the Princess and King.

Duke Ralain snickered and said, "Well if our Hero's temper has subsided maybe the Chief Justice can continue with the trial." The duke's voice dripped with contempt.

On cue, Lord Ranhault, the Chief Justice, began speaking saying, "Karac, this court finds you guilty on the charges of: two counts of murder, attempted murder, loyalty to an enemy of the crown, escape from prison, and treason. We have ample evidence from the testimonies of ten material witnesses as well as the fact that you did not deny you confession to our gate guard. In the opinion of this court, death by hanging is too merciful to an evil man like you. You are sentenced to life imprisonment in the deepest bowels of the dungeon."

Then, addressing the two guards flanking the condemned assassin, the judge added, "Take him away."

The guards roughly grabbed the man and dragged him out of the throne room. Falling in step behind them was a contingent of twelve more guards. After the assassin's first escape the King was taking no chances. Their orders were to kill the man if he made any attempt to run.

The King smiled trying to alleviate the tension in the room and said, "Well now that that's cleared up shall we discuss more happy things. Such as the upcoming Royal Ball."

Zelda nodded hurriedly, "Yes lets."

Link looked at the two rulers with confusion, "What about the assassin. Aren't we going to discuss going after his group."

The King laughed trying to hide his concern, "Well Sir Link, the man confessed that he was a servant of the banished king."

"He could've been lying my lord. Maybe he's been order to do this to throw us off. Now our guard is down. He could be working for an extensive organization that even now plots against us."

Link could see that he had hit the nail on the head and that King Harkinian began to look worried. But then Duke Ralain cut in saying, "Though your theory is a well developed one Knight, I will assure you that every single crime organization in Hyrule has been infiltrated and we would know if they moved against us. Also, because of my campaign against criminals hiding in the desert it would be impossible for them to get past our army there."

The king nodded and smiled looking very relieved. He turned to Link and said, "You see my boy. There is nothing to be concerned about."

Link nodded and said, "I am sorry my King. It is not my place to question your authority." In his head though he wondered, _will this come back to haunt us._

As the talk around the throne turned to the upcoming festivities the mood in the room brightened. Zelda took a very determined drive to make sure arrangements were made to make it the finest Ball ever had. But though Link gave his advice here and there his mind was focused on one thing, the assassin he knew that was right now in the very same building as he. Another thing disturbed Link very much about the morning, the smug smile that Duke Ralain had been showing the whole time.

…………………….

Karac sat in the dank dungeon quietly thinking about his fate. He knew he could not escape. He was doubly chained to a pole in the center of his cell. The pole sat on a platform surrounded by a pit. Stalking about the pit were a number of chained wolfos who would be only to happy to feed on an unlucky prisoner. Only a small walkway connected the platform to the room's entrance, and at the moment it was retracted.

Karac began to feel rage, and not at his captors. _Damn you commander, why would I ever trust you. You never trusted us, not even with your name. And now I will rot away in this cell for you._

The assassin sat in the darkness his hate and anguish festering in his soul. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sliding sound of the door opening. A large figure strode into the room. Karac was surprised when he realized that the man who had entered his cell was no other than their employer. The noble pressed down a switch and the walkway extended slowly across the chasm. The man crossed it silently and walked over to Karac ignoring the yips and growls of the wolfos beneath him.

"What are you doing here", Karac asked.

"I am here to offer you a proposition."

"Get away from me, if It wasn't for you I wouldn't be here."

"Really, I was not the one who had you give yourself up to keep cover", the large man countered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I deduced that since I hired you I know you are assassins not slaves to Ganon and that since you escaped you wouldn't walk right back in unless you were ordered to."

Karac slumped down defeated. _What does he want?_ The assassin sat quietly wondering and then asked.

The noble laughed and said, "I want you help. I have a plan, a plot that will leave me in control of this entire kingdom. But I need your help. If you agree I will free you and make you a powerful man in this new kingdom. If you don't, then you will rot here for eternity."

Karac had already decided he would help the man but he wanted to know more so he asked , "What is your plan and what do you desire of me."

The man smiled and explained. A few days ago Karac would've angrily refused the man his help for what he asked. But now he didn't care. A few moments later the man had Karac unchained. The assassin grinned and flexed his sore muscles before following his rescuer out of the cell… and into freedom.


	6. Ambush

Toraho's, the assassin lieutenant that had been assigned to researching the Frost Stone, eyes scanned over the written report. If the information written on the piece of parchment was correct then he was a large step closer to finding the location of the magical item he searched for. One passage on the piece of parchment was the most interesting it read: _After extensive research in this field all sources seem to say that the Frost Stone was thrown into a body of water because at the time no one inhabited this area. During the reign of King Ganondorf, the King tapped into the power of the Frost Stone and used it to freeze his enemies' kingdom, The Zora Domain, by placing the Frost Stone within a portal to their kingdom. When the power of the Water Sage flew out of the reawakened temple it destroyed the might of the Frost Stone which was driven out back into the body of water from where it was from._

Toraho smiled, _the master will be very pleased with this. _He quickly exited his hideout and headed north at all speed towards Hyrule Castle Town. He knew that the drawbridge would be lowered soon and he wanted to get this information to his master as soon as possible.

………………………

A few hours later Toraho stood obediently and patiently in the small apartment his commander had rented while the commander went over the report. Finishing perusing the document the master assassin looked up to Toraho and nodded, impressed.

"Good job lieutenant", said the commander, "dispatch men from your brigade immediately to Lake Hylia. Order them to commence searching dives and to recover anything that emits magical power."

Toraho nodded before saying, "Why Lake Hylia sir."

The commander smiled before answering, "Because, my dear lieutenant. Lake Hylia is: 1. the largest and most significant body of water in Hyrule 2. It is the only body of water with a portal into Zora's domain, and it is the only area of Hyrule that is not populated heavily or by a single race. If this information is right, that is where this Frost Stone is. Good work lieutenant."

Toraho saluted and then exited the apartment, returning to his own hideout. The commander sat in his chair pondering for a while. _Good, everything is working. By next week the King and Link will be dead, the Frost Stone will be in my client's hands, and, most importantly, I will be very rich._

At the same time the assassin wondering if his decision on the other information he had received was wise. He had been informed by his scouts in Hyrule Field that Link had paid many visits to the ranch lately, or more specifically, to the pretty little ranch girl that lived there.

The assassin had seen an opening and, like a cobra, had decided to strike hard and fast before it disappeared. He had called in a whole other brigade to carry out this operation because he wanted no mess ups. Link would die, it may ruin their disguise but Link would die.

The assassin consoled himself by remember that getting Link out of the picture also would clear many things up. For example, the assassin had been informed that Link usually disagreed with his client's advice to the king, advice designed to hinder the Crown's hunt for the assassins. With Link out of the way their would be no alternative to his client's words.

The assassin nodded to himself. _Yes, this was a smart move. No one, not even the Hero of Time, can take out a whole brigade of my men by themselves. Today is the last day that Link will live on this earth and his king will follow him soon._

………………………

Link walked slowly down the dirt path away from the city walls and towards Lon Lon Ranch. He had had business to do at the castle after the Royal Council meeting had finished and he hadn't had time to go visit Malon. He had been quite happy to find that his day was almost completely free this day and had immediately headed out towards the ranch.

He whistled to himself as he pondered how he would ask Malon if she wanted to come to the Royal Ball with him. _I don't want to come across sounding too stupid,_ he thought to himself.

He quickened his pace as the ranch came into sight, thoughts of Malon making his blood pump faster in his veins and warming his heart. He thought of the times, twice now, that he had lain with her. It had been like they were one heart, one soul. It had been beautiful, nothing like what he had heard many men brag about. Maybe he and Malon were special, he thought.

He continued to near the ranch and his pace continued to quicken. He couldn't wait to be with Malon; even if they couldn't make love right now just hearing her voice was uplifting. Link smiled and walked on, oblivious to the trap closing around him.

………………………

Darnast, the lieutenant whose brigade had been called in for this job, watched Link approach and smiled grimly as he neared the trap blissfully ignorant. He, as well as five other men armed with bow and arrows, lay flat on the roofs of the house and stable. The lieutenant motioned to his men who rose up a bit off the roof and strung arrows to their bows.

Darnast rehearsed the kill in his head. When Link came within range he and his other archers would open fire. The six arrows would bring Link down, dead hopefully, but if not the three assassins out in the field with Link would finish him. Link hadn't seen the two horsemen, one was on the other side of the hill that bordered the ranch and the other was on the other side of the ranch. Nor had he noticed the assassin on the road with him, moving silently and quickly at his back, always staying twenty or so feet behind him. When the signal was given they would rush the fallen hero and make sure of him. Then Darnast, his eight assassins, and the two men had left to guard the owner of the ranch and his pretty daughter, would make their escape back into the desert and never be caught.

Link was almost within range and Darnast motioned again. The men pulled their arrows taught on their bows and took aim. Six lethal arrow heads pointing towards the exposed hero. Darnast took a deep breath, ready to yell the command to strike. Link walked a few more paces. The assassins' hearts raced in anticipation. Link took another step forward.

"NOW!"

………………………

Link was surprised by the sudden call and even more surprised by the six arrows he saw racing at him. The first flitted past his head narrowly missing. The next two came in at his right side, slicing hits that didn't stick but left two red lines across his side. He gasped in pain and clutched his wounds as the next three came in. One nailed him in the soldier sending pain coursing through his body. The next slammed hard into his chest knocking his breath out of him and dropping him to his knees. The final damning arrow hit him in the throat. Link gasped a breath and then fell to the earth, dead before he hit the ground.


End file.
